


Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ignored, Ignored Niall, Kid!Harry, Kid!Niall, M/M, Sad Niall, forgotten niall, kid!louis, parent!Liam, parent!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zayn and Liam adopt 3 kids (Louis, Harry and Niall). However having 3 kids is a lot of work and 1 kid quickly becomes forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going, to be honest here, this is probably going to be shit. This is the second thing I have written, but I had fun with it so keep that in mind. I’m totally doing this for me

In hindsight adopting 3 elementary school kids at the same time was a terrible idea. It was never going to work out, and Liam and Zayn were crazy for thinking it was going to work. 

But here they were, driving home from the orphanage with three new humans in the car. So far it seemed like everything was going great. Louis, the oldest, was sitting in the middle. Talking a bit with Harry and listening to the radio. His brown hair flopping his eyes making it so he can’t see. Harry, the middle, was sitting on the left, talking with Zayn and Louis. And sometimes with Louis as well. Then there was Niall, the youngest. They didn’t plan on adopting him, they just saw him there that day and couldn’t resist. He was sitting in a corner all alone, very similar to what he is doing now.

After the ride home all of the boys file out of the car to go inside the house, while Zayn grabs their bags. They get a brief tour, but none of them are really listening, as they look around at the view around them. None of them had ever seen such a big yard or TV as the ones that were in front of them. 

“Can we see our rooms now?” Louis asks, very politely as they are in the kitchen.

“Of course, they are the first three doors upstairs on your left…” Before Liam could finish talking Louis and Harry had already taken off, racing to choose the best bedroom. 

Niall stayed behind just long enough to whisper a barely heard “Thank you.” Before he runs after them.

By the time that Niall had gone up all the stairs, Harry and Louis had already picked the best bedrooms, leaving the last option for Niall. As he walked inside his new room he was already incredibly happy. Comparing it to the room he had to share at the orphanage anything would be a step up. And with this ‘bad’ room with a double bed, and his very own desk he felt like he could cry.

However, at the moment there was no time for tears as Zayn had just finished bringing up their bags.

Each of the boys grabs their bags and head to their rooms to unpack. While the boys were doing that Zayn and Liam went down to the living room to have a drink.

“This was an amazing idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back, I will try to update this every Monday, but i'm not making any promises

Zayn and Liam had known that the kids had rough pasts before they came to their house. It was still unexpected when they stopped acting like the perfect children that they had been for the first few days. 

Harry was getting used to the new environment the fastest. It didn’t take the adults long to figure out that he was the most charismatic of the three boys. There was a period when the children had first arrived and Harry got everything his heart desired. Zayn and Liam didn’t realize and 8 years old could be so good at convincing people to do what he wanted. 

Once Zayn and Liam realized what Harry was doing they quickly stopped giving him everything he wanted. He only got what the Louis and Niall got, whether that be ice cream or toys. Even the about of screen time was the same between all of the kids. This equality was not taken very well at the beginning. Harry through several fits, most of which were quickly silenced by bribery. 

However, there was one instance where he didn’t a toy that wanted when he was in Walmart. The two new parents quickly discovered that it is harder to make a child stop screaming when there are people walking by judging you.

Louis was adjusting as well as they could hope. He and Harry were borderline inseparable, always playing together, and talking in hushed voices. They are planning wold domination, Louis proudly announced one day at dinner.

The parents learned how to act around the 9-year-old, after reading his file many times they noticed how his past affected him now. His parents had abused him for several years, and although he had been in the foster system for many years he still got scared when someone walked up behind him or spoke a little to aggressively. 

However, this never affected him playing with Harry in any was. He was much more comfortable with kids than he was adults, and all though he could convince someone to give him special treatment like harry could, he was very polite. And he initiated conversations often.

Then there was Niall, the kid that they didn’t plan on adopting, but he looked so sad sitting in a corner by himself that they couldn’t help getting him as well. He was definitely the quietest of everyone, and when he did speak it was slowly and softly. His Irish accent peeking through. The other boys teased him about his accent, which probably didn’t help him talk more. 

He was a gift from the heavens, as Liam once said. Always offering to help, and cleaning up after the other boys. Zayn had encouraged Harry and Louis to help him out a bit, but they never really saw any need to. 

I mean if Niall was going why would they do it as well. 

One thing that they couldn’t figure out was how the three of them kept getting into trouble. It seemed like Niall was only with the other boys if they were painting on the walls, or making a mess. Never when they were just playing nicely.

When he wasn’t with them he was drawing in a corner, just like how Zayn and Liam saw him at the orphanage. He hadn’t shown anyone what he was working on, and when Zayn asked he shyly shoked his head and stayed silent. 

They didn’t really have much information on his past. He had been to several foster homes in his 7 years of existence. Most of them are now closed, so there isn’t much information on them. Liam thinks that he might have a past similar to Louis’ but they haven’t gotten around to going to the adoption center and asking.

Overall everything was going great, and everybody was loving their new family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit i updated. Y'all should be impressed, I am. Anyways don't expect constant updates, but it isn't abandoned.   
Anyways here is a short chapter. Hopefully the next one is a bit longer.

"I spoke way to soon." Liam said while sitting down on the sofa, "Children are fucking nightmares."

Sitting down less aggressively next to him, Zayn couldn't help but agree. Things were going so well, until school started. "I don't regret it." Zayn murmurer reaching for the TV remote. It is true he didn't regret getting children at all, it was the best decision of his life, but they were difficult to deal with at times.

"No, I don't either." Liam eventually huffed out. "But if they could at least try to behave sometimes that would be amazing. I mean Louis painted a girls hair for crying out loud. In what universe is that exceptable for school? And Harry, can you believe that he actually bit someone? I just can't understand why they would do that"

"They're children, and children do stupid things sometimes."

"But biting someone? Do you think that was really necessary?" Liam just couldn't wrap his head around that. "do you know how badly it could've ended if he has broken skin? The amount of diseases that are transmitted that way?"

Zayn couldn't help but chuckle at his husbands ramblings, placing his on top of Liams "Calm down. Everything was fine, and I'm pretty sure that it won't happen again."

"Pretty sure isn't good enough" Liam mumbled leaning on Zayn, making himself comfortable.

"Well it's the best you are going to get, so except it"

They watched whatever mindless reality TV show was on for w while. Wrapped in each others arms. After a while Liam started to get restless, and wiggled around in Zayns arms until he was released.

"I'm just going to go check on the boys," He explained by way of answer for why he stood up. 

"I'm sure they are just sleeping, it is midnight after all." Zayn responded trying to drag Liam back down to the sofa.

"I know, and I will be back soon. Just give me a few minutes." Liam said already walking towards the stairs that lead up to the boys rooms.

After he realized that Liam wasn't going to turn around Zayn got up to follow he upstairs.

Creeping the hallway in case they were asleep Liam slowly opened the first door, which was Harry's. When they peeked inside they saw his asleep in his bed, clutching a stuffed bunny that he had brought with him to their home. Zayn gave Liam a look that said '_See everything is fine.' . _

Moving to the next room, which was Louis. Of all of the boys he was the mostly likely to still be awake, as they found of from his 1am snacks. Thankfully when they looked inside he was asleep as well. 

Once the door was closed Zayn mouthed 'two down, one to go'. Smiling they opened the last door. however this time they didn't find him asleep like they expected. 

Niall looked up from where he was sitting on his floor, playing in his notebook. He quickly shut it and started putting his pencils away, a little panicky. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. And umm, I-" The Irish boy started to explain, getting himself more worked up the more he talked. 

"Hey, hey it's okay." Zayn said, trying to calm down the child. When he reached out his hands to give him a hug, Niall flinched away. Zayn bought his hands back, trying not to let the sadness show. 

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." Niall tried to explain. 

Liam gave a shot at calming down the boy. Without getting any closer to him he held his hands out, palms up. He looked like he was surrendering to the boy or something. "It's okay." He tried to keep his voice steady and calm. "We're not angry at you." 

Slowly his breathing started even out, but he still wouldn't look then in the eye. The parents, sharing a look started to move closer to Niall, from their crouched position. When he didn't shift away from them they continued this motion until they were on wither of side of him. Wrapping their arms around him they stay in the huddle until Niall started to shift between Liam and Zayn. 

They both moved away as Niall stood up to put away his notebook and coloured pencils. "Time to get to bed, you have school tomorrow." Liam said to Niall as he finished up at his desk.

Without a word Niall crawled into bed and snuggled up with his stuffed penguin. "Goodnight." He whispered as they moved towards the door.

"Goodnight, sleep well." Zayn said as they turned off the lights and closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments mean a lot to me, so it could be anything, just a "good story' works. Pls comment


End file.
